Mind Games
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: It's all one giant mind game.


Disclaimer: don't own

Author's note: I've been doing a lot of G/E fluff lately, plus one darkfic. I do know, of course, that these two would clash a lot more- I just haven't wanted to write it. Until now, that is! Enjoy!

Their roles were clearly defined.

Elliot was an alpha male. He didn't take any shit from anyone and he was often cocky. He had a short fuse, especially when people tried to get in his head.

George was not soft, but no alpha male either- not in the obvious way, at least. He was a more strategic alpha male. He scoffed at Elliot's anger, the loss of control the detective experienced. Not open contempt, but as far as he was concerned, the detective was a walking time bomb, and one that had to be diffused sooner rather than later.

He allowed a smile to cross his face. He'd written out the paper, ordering Elliot to his office for an evaluation. There was a lot of emotion between them, and he wanted it dealt with. He was going to the time bomb full speed ahead. As long as he didn't clip the wrong wire, it would be fine.

"What. The hell. Is this?" Elliot snarled as he walked into George's office. "I told you before, I'll tell you again- **I** come to **you**, on the off chance I actually want to talk."

"Well, detective, that's just the thing. You need to be evaluated monthly and you haven't shown up yet. I know you don't want to be taken off duty, so I took the liberty of calling you." He didn't succeed in keeping a smirk off his face.

"Let's get this shit over with." Elliot didn't bother keeping the contempt out of his voice.

"Have you attacked any suspects this month? Besides the two I saw you attack." Elliot scowled at the words.

"No."

"What made you angry enough to attack them?"

"They hurt kids."

"So, in your mind, you were getting revenge for your own children, because each time it makes you think of them." George stated. The smirk left his face as he focused on the psychoanalysis.

"No, doc, I don't see them every time." Elliot said.

"So you don't think crimes affecting children are worse than others?" Elliot swallowed a retort, angry at himself for taking a false step that he'd already made before.

"All crimes are horrible."

"Then why only attack the suspects accused of hurting children?" Elliot was trapped. Like a fly that flew right into a spider's intricate web, he could only wait and hope to escape.

"I guess because I got angrier at them." Elliot said, defeated.

"Because you see your kids." George stated. Elliot nodded. "You have to find another outlet." George said.

"Don't you think I know that, Captain Obvious?" Elliot growled. George shrugged, unfazed by the insult.

"Well, you haven't done anything yet, so I had to assume you didn't." He said nonchalantly.

Wham! Elliot slammed his hands on the desk. One more like that and the wood would break.

"Fuck you, doc." Elliot snarled. He got in George's face. "Do you like this shit?"

"What-"

"Oh no, you aren't going to do that shit. What's so fun about fucking with everyone's heads?" Elliot asked. His veins bulged dangerously.

"Detective, you need to calm down." George said, still retaining his composure, despite the fact that he was breathing more of Elliot's air than his own.

Suddenly, Elliot lunged. He wasn't too sure how it was possible, but his thoughts were cut off as Elliot pinned him to the ground by his shoulders.

"Get off." His voice sounded slightly edgy, but still calm.

"I'm tired of the mind games, doc." Elliot growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" George challenged. True, it wasn't smart to give more bait, but the adrenaline had already started pumping despite his mind staying calm.

"That's a good fucking question. Why don't you shrink me and find out?" Elliot questioned.

"Or you could let me up." George suggested.

A fist connected with his temple. He gasped as black spots appeared in his vision. He groaned, disoriented.

"Nice to see you slip up for once." Elliot said acidly.

"Cut the crap and let me go." George ordered.

"No." Elliot said rebelliously. "I have a better idea."

He was about to interject but he found himself in a bruising kiss. This wasn't gentle- this was about lust and need. Elliot forced his tongue into his mouth, sliding it along his teeth before their tongues connected. George moaned into Elliot's mouth.

"You said I needed an outlet." Elliot growled, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, you do." He gasped. He felt more aroused than he ever had in his life.

His clothes were stripped off quickly. He wanted to help with Elliot's but he stayed frozen on the floor behind his desk. Elliot removed his own before turning George over. He spit onto his hands and prepared him roughly before yanking his fingers out and pushing in. George moaned, a burning need going through him.

"You want more?" Elliot asked.

"Please!" He exclaimed. Elliot chuckled before he started thrusting.

Electric pleasure flashed through him. Elliot's thrusts thundered home, and he was only able to moan and enjoy- and he was definitely enjoying. George always liked things a little rough, and Elliot was doing just that.

Then, with a gasp, George went over the edge. Elliot grunted and flooded him.

"How was that for an outlet?" Elliot asked as he pulled out.

"I'd say it's a pretty healthy one." George said with a smirk.

"Same time next week?" Elliot asked. George chuckled.

"Fine."

George's smirk wasn't entirely because of the words. Part of him had suspected that Elliot had a physical attraction to him, and their intricate mind games had gotten him something he'd been wanting for a long time. They'd clash, and they'd clash often, but it would be worth it.

His mind games had definitely worked.


End file.
